Kingdom for a Heart Part IV
by The Pearl Red Knight
Summary: Sora has left Japan to take up her royal duties in Genova. Kyoya is in Tokyo, miserable and depressed without his love. Suddenly, tragedy strikes. Is there a dark reunion in the air? REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 22: Not Fade Away

Chapter 22: Not Fade Away

_I like to move it, move it  
__I like to move it, move it  
__I like to move it, move it  
__You like to...move it!_

_I like to move it, move it  
__I like to move it, move it  
__I like to move it, move it  
__You like to...move it!_

Hikaru and Kaoru roared with laughter as the Capo twins danced to the song in short mini-dresses, their now matching strawberry blonde hair in ponytails. From their email, the Italian Cavalry had gone to Aruba for half of their two month vacation from school, and it seemed they all had fun. The twins' had sent Tamaki several videos of the girls in candid moments and stupid ones just for laughs. So, he called up the Host Club and they met at his house to watch the girls having fun.

Haruhi fidgeted in her seat. "This is weird. Watching them on video. It's like they're just acting."

"Look, Riiko's next!" shouted Hikaru, coughing.

Her chestnut hair longer than it had been a few months ago, Riiko bounce around the screen on a ball, having the time of her life. She wore a huge smile on her face along with the cute white sailor's dress and matching bow.

_Alright everybody  
__Now here we go  
__It's a brand new version  
__Of the do-si-do  
__Just tap your feet  
__And clap your hands  
__Come on everybody  
__It's the hamster dance_

_Bounce in time to the beat  
__Hey!  
__You don't even have to move your feet  
__Just shake your thing  
__I wanna see you move  
__Now spin around  
__And feel the groove_

"Riiko-chan's so cute!" cried Honey, drooling over the keyboard. Mori gently pulled him away.

"Alexia is on next, Mitsukuni."

The video switched over to Alexia dancing in a studio, donning jean shorts and a huge black T-shirt, her auburn hair pulled into a bun with ridiculous music playing as her background as well.

_Ooh ee ooh ah ah  
__Ting tang walla walla bing bang  
__Ooh ee ooh ah ah  
__Ting tang walla walla bing bang__I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
__I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
__And then the witch doctor  
__He told me what to do  
__He told me_

_Ooh ee ooh ah ah  
__Ting tang walla walla bing bang  
__Ooh ee ooh ah ah  
__Ting tang walla walla bing bang_

Tamaki put his head on his arms, howling with mirth. "It's too funny! Sora and Cera better have done this!!" He pounded the table. "Next one! NEXT ONE!"

Kyoya switched over to the next video, a ghost of a smile on his handsome features. "I cannot wait to see...oh." The entire smirk appeared. "Here she is." Cera and Sora were doing a music video of some sorts, in clubs and dance halls, and the BG music went well with their body movements. Both goddesses were dressed in snug-fitting T-shirts and jeans.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
__Them other boys don't know  
__How to act  
__I think you're special  
__What's behind your back?  
__So turn around and  
__I'll pick up the slack  
__Take 'em to the bridge_

_Dirty babe  
__You see these shackles  
__Baby, I'm your slave  
__I let you whip me  
__If I misbehave  
__It's just that no one  
__Makes me feel this way  
__Take 'em to the chorus_

Throughout the music video, shots of them in bikinis popped up. During the bridges, they were against walls, shackles binding them. Suddenly, the video cut to an actual video. Sora was sitting by a small pond, creating ripples in the water, a snow-white gown flowing with the gentle breeze.

_Don't lose your way  
__With each passing day  
__You've come so far  
__Don't throw it away  
__Live believing, dreams are for weaving  
__Wonders are waiting to start  
__Live your story, faith hope and glory  
__Hold to the truth in your heart_

_If we hold on together  
__I know our dreams will never die  
__Dreams see us through to forever  
__Where clouds roll by  
__For you and I_

_Souls in the wind must  
__Learn how to bend  
__Seek out a star  
__Hold on till the end  
__Valley, mountain, there is a fountain  
__Washes our tears all away  
__Worlds are swaying, someone is praying  
__Please let us come home to stay_

_If we hold on together  
__I know our dreams will never die  
__Dreams see us through to forever  
__Where clouds roll by  
__For you and I  
__  
When we are out there in the dark  
__We'll dream about the sun  
__In the dark we'll feel the light  
__Warm our hearts, everyone_

_If we hold on together  
__I know our dreams will never die  
__Dreams see us through to forever  
__As high as souls can fly  
__The clouds roll by  
__For you and I_

"This is new," muttered Haruhi, wiping the tears from Tamaki's overjoyed face. "I've seen a lot of her videos, and she never told me about this one."

"Maybe she just made it," suggested Hikaru."Look, they sent us a message."

**"OMG YOU GUYS IT'S THE MEN!!"**-Born2write784_(Natalia)_

**"Natalia aint lying, it's the guys!"**-Born2act71_(Elaina)_

**"HOLY CRAP, HOW R U RICH BASTARDS? HAVE KYO & MORI GONE 2 WAR YET?! HAS TAMAKI FINALLY SNAPPED?!"**Sexyback909 _(Cera)_

**"Shut up, Cera. Hey, u guys. How r things?"-**CrAdLe2ThEgRaVe56_ (Alexia)_

**"IS MITSUKUNI THERE?! HI HI HI!"-**pawpaw92_(Riiko)_

**"Have you finally graduated? Oh wait, ur watching the vids. Keep going and we'll H/O."-**songstress32319_(Sora)_

"Let's go back to the funnies. Her hair looks so pretty," Honey commented, pointing to the screen. "In a bun, and her side bangs make it better. Look, now she's taking it down. Hey...doesn't it look a little longer?"

"It does," Mori grunted. "It never reached past her shoulders. Now it almost reaches her mid-upper back."

Tamaki snuffed. "Sora (sniff) is the best niece (sniff) this proud uncle (sniff) can ever have." He blew into his handkerchief.

Kyoya patted his shoulders. "She would be honored if she knew." Secretly, he wanted to rip her from anyone's arms into his, where she belonged. "Well, she added another comment."

**"Kyoya, what is this I hear about you getting me a house⌂ in Tokyo?! Is it true, or am I gonna have to pummel the living daylights out of Tamaki??"-**songstress32319

**"OOH TAMA-CHAN U IN TROUBLE..."-**pawpaw92

Tamaki fidgeted as Kyoya turned his deadly gaze onto him. "Now, Mother, don't be alarmed...we can easily set up a new house for just the two of you..."

Suddenly, he was on the floor, face flattened on the marble. "Mmph."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and rubbed his knuckles. "Don't give her false hope," he snapped. "It is very rude. And thoughtless, and...how could you do that? To Sora, no less?"

Mori set a hand on his shoulder. "Kyoya."

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Tamaki. Forgive me. But why?"

"Because she belongs here," he mumbled into the floor. "She needs to come home."

Kyoya nudged Hikaru aside to write back to his love. **"Sora, always take anything that baka says with a pinch of salt. He's lying, but his heart's in the right place. Forgive him. How is the rest of your school year going?"-**kyoyaootori

**"Oh, it's awesome! And u really need 2 learn IM talk. Ur hrrble."-**songstress32319

**"Excuse me for being proper."-**kyoyaootori

**"No, just...mke ur sntces & wrds shorter, like so."-**songstress32319

**"What is that saying that Cera says? That's retarded."-**kyoyaootori

**"W/e. Where is everyone else?"-**songstress32319

**"HI SORA-CHAN!!"-**kyoyaootori

**"Hello, Sora."-**kyoyaootori

**"What is up.**.."-kyoyaootori

**"...Sora, milady?"-**kyoyaootori

**"MY DARLING NIECE! UNCLE WILL BUY A HOUSE FOR YOU AND MOTHER IF HE MUST DIE FOR IT!!"-**kyoyaootori

**"Hey, Sora! :P"-**kyoyaootori

**"HIYA!! Ooh, g2g. The people of Genova await me. L8rs. Oh, but b4 I leave...keep this quote from one of my favorite games, _Final Fantasy VIII. _**

**"'...I'll be here...'**

**"'Why?'**

**"'I'll be waiting here...'**

**"'For what?'**

**"'I'll be waiting here...for you...**

**"'So...if you come...you'll find me...**

**"'I promise.'"-**songstress32319

Haruhi leaned away from Kyoya's chair. "Okay, sounds like she's fine. Kyoya, you said you would help with my winter job forms."

He rose. "I did. Tamaki, remember our appointment tomorrow." He helped Haruhi out to his car, where a new driver awaited.

Mori stretched on the couch. "Mitsukuni, let's leave. We can email her tomorrow."

Honey bounced up. "Okay. Bye, Hika-chan. Bye, Kao-chan!" He grabbed Bun-Bun and headed out the door, Mori a few steps behind him.

Tamaki snored on the floor.

"He must have fallen asleep earlier," whispered Hikaru, careful not to spill hot cocoa on the King's back. "Come on, Kaoru. Mother has that meeting tonight, so we can't be too late."

"Right," said Kaoru, stepping over Tamaki. "Bye, Tono."

"ZZZZZZZZ..."

* * *

Kyoya turned over in bed, not truly listening to the music issuing from the speakers in his room. "She's doing great," he kept telling himself. "School's going good, and she'll be entering her senior year as top student in Genova. So what am I worried about?"

_You're scared she'll find someone better than you._

No. She wouldn't do that to me.

_But what if she does? Then what? You move on? I don't think so. Drag her back here if you have to. Kyoya Ootori does not give up so easily._

That's true. I'll ask her tomorrow, after Tamaki and I look for a new estate. I know he really wants her back. Then after we meet with our fathers but before we look for the house. Great. Now my own mind is all jumbled up...here I am, sitting by myself, talking to myself...that's a serious chaos theory...

"Kyoya-niichan?" Fuyumi leaned against the frame of his door. "What's eating you?"

"Do you remember that girl Father wanted to speak with during Christmas?"

"You slept together. How can I forget?"

"Of course you would know."

"The maids know everything."

"Well, she's in Italy, and I need her here. Three and a half months is too long."

"What will you do about it?" She took a seat on the edge of his bed. 

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'll figure out a plan."

"She won't come back if you don't have a good reason."

"I love her. Isn't that good enough?"

"Good enough isn't good enough, as you say, oniichan."

"So...what shall I do?"

"Just ask her, and see what she says."

"Thank you, Fuyumi-neesan. Give my regards to your husband."

"Father was just testing you, you know. How hard she held on to you, how much you admired her. And you both passed. He'll be delighted to know another elite will be joining our family soon."

* * *

The vase shattered as the baseball hit it hard. Glass flew across the room, forcing the twins to duck in fear. "Hey, quit it!" The Italian cavalry had gathered at the Palazzo dei Mikage for the weekend, and several windows had already been broken by Sora and Riiko outside.

Alexia set the bat down. "Sorry, guys. But this new role has me playing ball, and I need to practice."

"Not **indoors**," Cera said from behind _Rolling Stone. _"Go outside or something, Lexi. You'll kill us all if you don't."

"HEADS UP!" Another ball came through a broken window, hit the wall, ricocheted, and broke the east window. Sora and Riiko came racing into the grand hall. "Sorry!" Riiko bowed in apology. "That was unintentional."

Sora smoothed her hair back. "We're doing target practice on the deer! Wanna join us?"

Natalia flattened her skirt and glared at the young royal. "Sora! If you kill **anything**..."

"I won't. Lexi, come on!" She ran back out again.

Riiko picked up the ball. "Let's go!" She followed Sora.

Alexia shrugged and walked out with her gear.

Elaina sighed in relief. "Thank God. I was about to get murdered."

Natalia crossed her arms. "She's not getting better, Cera."

Cera looked from behind her magazine again. "I know," she muttered, "but she's trying." Just then, her cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh. Mori." Her eyes lit up. "How early is it over there?"

The twins rushed over to listen in on speaker. Mori's deep voice echoed into the hall.

"Just after eight. Mitsukuni and I are leaving for the park in an hour. Where is Sora?"

She pouted, but sent the twins scrambling out the doors. "She's in the fields. I just had Elaina and Naty go after her. Is everything okay?" she added, concerned.

"No. I'm afraid there is something seriously wrong with Kyoya. Even though he hides behind that composed mask of his, I know the signs. He's engrossed in college applications, and Tamaki has been shunned from his estate several times a day. I need her to talk some sense into him."

"Um, she's busy..." Cera said slowly when the twins returned empty-handed. "But I will pass the message on, okay?"

"Thank you, Cera."

"Wait, Mori. Tell him..." She looked over her shoulder, making sure the twins had gone back outside. "That everything isn't so great as she said. She's cool, but not the best she's been."

"...I see. I'll be sure to tell Kyoya."

Cera hung up the phone, leaning back and letting out a groan. 


	2. Chapter 23: Birthday Surprise

Chapter 23: Birthday Surprise

"_Hurry!" whispered Sora as Riiko dashed into the cellar. "He's on his way, Cera, so if you keep walking like a freaking turtle..."_

"_Shut up," Cera growled, closing the door behind her. "He wouldn't dare follow us into the palazzo."_

"_Want to bet?" Toya stood behind her, placing his arms around her waist. "Caught you," he chuckled, nuzzling her neck._

"_Toya..." Sora turned in his arms and kissed him fully on the lips._

"_Gross," commented Cera, leaving the two lovebirds alone. 

* * *

_

Sora opened her eyes and rolled onto her side, the curtains around her bed fluttering slightly from the breeze rolling through the open window. Her latest dream had been bothering her for ages. It always began with that last night with Kyoya, snuck in some sort of hit-and-run, and ended with Toya catching her in front of the cellar. Absolutely no sense.

Was it trying to tell her something? Did she love Toya more than Kyoya? Or was the car crash a symbol of their relationship? Doomed? Fatal? And that night always haunted her dreams, but she never minded. To see his body every day was a gift from the heavens.

And Cera had told her he was becoming more and more depressed. Did she make a mistake by leaving him alone, where he could do something drastic? Or where he could find someone hotter and smarter than her?

"SORA! SORA! SORA!" Natalia came hurdling in from the hallway, screaming at the top of her lungs. "HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS?! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING FOR RIIKO, CERA AND ALEXIA!! GRAD SHOPPING, YEAH!"

Sora shook her head, laughing. "Alright, calm down. I'll go, relax. When?"

"NEXT WEEK, ON FRIDAY, AFTER SCHOOL ENDS OFFICIALLY!!"

"Okay. I'll be there."

* * *

Kyoya had his head on the desk when Tamaki stepped into his room, for a surprise visit. "Kyoya, are you feeling fine?"

A muffled response from the Shadow King. From all the years dealing with himself, Tamaki understood immediately. He glanced at the calendar.

"Tomorrow's her birthday, huh?"

Kyoya moved his head up and down. Another muffled answer.

"Ah-hah. She has everything, so what can you get her?"

More nodding.

"How about...no, she has that. Ooh, what if...no...I have it!" He leaned over and whispered into his ear.

Kyoya shot up. "You think I should?"

"Most definitely. She will adore it."

"Okay then. Thank you, Tamaki."

"Anything for you, Mother." He took a seat by the window, unbuttoning the top button on his collared shirt. "Why have you been inside today? It feels very nice outside, what with the sun finally out for a day. The snow starts again tomorrow."

He shrugged. "I need to finish"

"The college apps can wait. What do you say to a game of tennis out by the courts? We can have our lunch brought out to us."

"That sounds fine, Tamaki. Let me get changed before I go anywhere."

"OKAY!" Tamaki bounced up and raced out to the tennis courts. "I want sandwiches, Kyoya!"

Kyoya rubbed his temples softly. He grabbed his tennis clothes and headed out the door.

_This close to death. To be forgotten is worse than death. Why does that keep running through my mind? The others hate seeing me like this...so then why do I feel so...not alive? Because of her? I'm more screwed up than I thought. 

* * *

_

Sora's red Ferrari pulled up on the long, wide driveway leading to Riiko's house. "Riiko," she said, parking beside her best friend's purple Vanquish. "Have my driver ready to go before the girls get there. Okay?"

Riiko nodded and opened the passenger door. "Don't be late!" she yelled over her shoulder as she got into her car. Revving the engine, she sped off. Sighing, Sora turned the engine back on and drove back down the winding drive. Her cell began to vibrate and play one of her favorite J-rock songs, from the GazettE. It was Haruhi. She allowed it to ring all the way through before answering. Haruhi was going to have a fit if she didn't answer.

_It is cheesed with the power  
And the morality of  
Which it goes mad  
All other people become dogs  
Having been tied to the chain  
You will not be happy there_

"Hello?" she answered at the last second, turning onto the highway. 

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH." Yep. Mightily pissed.

"Sorry. I like your ringtone. What's up?"

"WHAT'S UP?! I call from over 8,000 miles away and all you can say is WHAT'S UP?!"

"Uh, yeah. I'm heading to a club. Riiko, Cera and Alexia want to throw a party for graduation, and we're going dancing to get some good ideas where to have one."

"YOU'RE GOING CLUB-HOPPING?! AFTER MORI-SENPAI TELLS YOU THAT KYOYA-SENPAI'S ALL MOODY AND WHATNOT?!"

"Stop yelling. It's hurting my ears. And I can't get ahold of Kyoya at the moment. He never answers my calls, so I leave infinite messages. What's it to ya?"

"...ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"I dunno. Am I?"

"HE HAS BEEN CALLING YOU FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS, WANTING TO TALK!"

"Where has he been calling?"

"YOUR HOUSE...oh. My bad."

"Yeah. Be sure to tell him I've been running errands, so he can reach me on my cell. What about the others? How have they been?"

"Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai want to leave for Europe after you pay us a visit. Hikaru and Kaoru are busy with their mother, as per usual. Tamaki's leaving for France next week, and I'm stuck at home. Oh, and Kyoya's applying to colleges." Her voice became much quieter.

"I see. Can you tell him I called, so we can talk?"

"Sure, Sora."

"Thanks." She hung up. "DAMMIT KYOYA!" she yelled, causing several drivers to stare in her direction as she came to a stoplight. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

* * *

Yawning loudly, Sora gently removed her shoes by the huge double doors in the entrance hall. "Paolo, take these to my room, will you?" she asked quietly, leaning against the wall with exhaustion.

Paolo, her main butler, shook his head. "Your room will be left as it is until you are through with it."

She glanced back at him. "You want to run that by me again?"

He shrugged. "Young Master Ootori wished you to be the first to see it, but sadly, Isabella had to clean."

"Young Master Ootori? As in, Kyoya Ootori?"

"Why, yes, your Highness. It is your day of birth, no?"

Sora blinked. "Oh. Right. Um, then I guess leave them here until...I'm through or whatnot."

Curious, she abandoned her bag and ran the two flights of stairs and down her wing to her room. She slammed the door open and let it hit the wall.

Originally, her room was just a bed and some dressers. Over the years, a colossal king-sized bed with down comforters and seven pillows, a vanity area with a 270˚ mirror on the side, a desk with a Intel Core 2 Quad Processor Q6600 computer with a 19" HD LCD wide-screen monitor and Epson All-in-one printer with 2.5" LCD, a giant 52" 1080p LCD HDTV with Xbox 360 and a Playstation 2 (since this is 2005 and PS3 didn't come out until 2006), and a giant bookcase with all her favorite books and games were added.

Now, however, it looked very different, covered in red rose petals with dozens of vases spread on every flat surface, and a big box with a big red ribbon on it. Sora scrambled to it, eyes wide with anticipation. She ripped it to shreds. On the bed, Raja lifted his head to watch.

It was a giant replica of a cat apartment. _For Raja_, it said on the tag. Purring happily, Raja jumped off the bed and climbed on top of his new toy.

_Dearest Sora_

_You already have everything  
__This world has to offer  
__So I took the liberty  
__Of giving your pet tiger  
__Something to sing about  
__Your love is enough for me  
__This day, tomorrow, everyday  
__And I wish you were only here  
__To celebrate with me  
__Never forget, my love  
__Never forget the bond we share  
__Can never be broken  
__By time, absence, or distance_

_With My Heart Attached  
_Kyoya Ootori

Sora read through it twice before the waterworks really began to start. _My Kyoya...I know now what that dream means. No matter what may have happened in the past or what will in the future, I will always belong to you. Time and space have no effect. You are mine, now and forever. "With My Heart Attached..." You must love me. 

* * *

_

_Late at night  
__When all the world is sleeping  
__I stay up and think of you  
__And I wish on a star  
__That somewhere you are  
__Thinking of me, too_

'_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
__Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
__And there's nowhere in the world  
__I'd rather be  
__Than here in my room  
__Dreaming about you and me_

_I just want to hold you close  
__But so far all I have are dreams of you  
__So I wait for the day  
__And the courage to say  
__How_ _much I love you  
__Yes, I do_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
__Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
__And there's nowhere in the world  
__I'd rather be  
__Than here in my room  
__Dreaming of you and me_

Kyoya reread her email over and over, the lyrics to a deceased popular Latina artist. It made his heart flutter, something not even his friends could achieve. How ironic; this time last year, he would type endlessly on his computer at school, no knowledge of the importance, yet now, he was a lovesick boy with one single person on his mind, and she was thousands of miles away.

_Late at night  
__When all the world is sleeping  
__I stay up and think of you  
__And I still can't believe  
__That you came up to me  
__And said I love you  
__I love you, too_

_Now I'm dreaming of you tonight  
__And tomorrow, and for all of my life  
_'_Cause there's nowhere in the world  
__I'd rather be  
__Than here in my room  
__Dreaming about you and me_

Finally, her lyrics came to an end, and her closing appeared.

_You are the light in my tunnel  
__The moon in my sky  
__Everything I touch  
__Reminds me of you  
__Why are you  
__So far away from me?  
__Must it go on like this?  
__Like my favorite band says:  
_"_Memories won't let you cry  
__Unless I don't return tonight."  
__Wait for me.__Forever and for Always,  
__Sora Mikage_

_P.S: THANKS FOR THE PRESENT!! Raj **LOVED** it._

He closed the email and turned off his computer, leaning back to heave a sigh. _I need more coffee. Perhaps I can..._

A knock startled him. His entire family was abroad at the moment, and Tamaki said he wouldn't bother him until he found property for "the ever-growing Ootori family, and the prospect of Sora and Mother's children." He was also on his way to France to visit his mother, whom Kyoya found on the spring trip. So who was here, knocking on his door, at this early hour?

"Kyoya-senpai?" came the small voice of Haruhi. "Can I come in?"


	3. Chapter 24: The Four Glass Balls

Chapter 24: The Four Glass Balls

Rising from his chair, Kyoya retrieved his shirt and opened the door for Haruhi. "Please come in. Have a seat, Haruhi."

She glanced around nervously before settling down on his bed. "Thanks for letting me in. Your maids almost barred me from the house, since I'm a commoner." She made a face. "It's kinda rude, you know?"

"Forgive my asking, but...why are you here?" Kyoya inclined his head, signaling her to start.

Haruhi sighed. "We've seen what Sora's departure has done to you, Kyoya-senpai. It's making you ill and depressed, and I hate seeing you this way. It's not normal." As usual, her bluntness came out almost rudely.

Kyoya folded his arms across his chest. "What has been taken notice of?"

"You hardly eat, there are huge purple circles under your eyes, and your hair is a tinge out of perfection. What's wrong?"

"Everything." He closed his eyes. "If so much as a word is repeated to Tamaki..."

"You have my oath. Now explain."

_Fine, Mom. _"She is my world. It's simple. I cannot live without her by my side. It's too much to bear. I need her, more than you can imagine. I can't just go back living the way I did before. Sora has changed me into an entirely different person." _I'm a pathetic and miserable heir._

"She has," Haruhi agreed, "but that doesn't mean you can starve yourself! At least try to live!" Another sigh. "Kyoya, have you ever heard of the Four Glass Balls?" His perplexed look made her continue. "It's symbolism. Each person is given five balls when they are born. One is rubber and four are glass. The rubber one is work, or in our cases, school. If you drop it, it will always bounce back. The other four are family, friends, health and integrity. If you drop them, they shatter. They can never bounce back."

"I don't quite understand you."

"Sora is a part of one of those glass balls. But, in all reality, it is up to you whether you wish to juggle all of them, or throw away some to make things seem easier. However, as Sora once said, things come back to bite you in the ass."

He smiled sadly. "That can't work for me. There are no longer four glass balls. There is only the one rubber ball, school, since family has been taken from me long ago, and my friends will leave me soon enough. My integrity will always be scratched, never truly flawless. My health will deplete, as well. I only have the rubber ball, never leaving me, always coming back.

"Don't you understand, Haruhi? My life was like a moonless night, black but with stars, points of reason. My ambitions and goals in life are the stars. Then Sora flew across my sky like a comet, bright and giving luminescence to all. When she left, the stars were still there, but the light had blinded me, and I had no will to live."

"Kyoya-senpai, I talked to her today. She is...well, indifferent to how you're acting, but the girls are worried about her, too. I understand that you two were made for each other, but you cannot live like this for long! It will kill one of you sooner or later!"

"I believe we both have no plans to outlive the other for long." Kyoya stood slowly. "That, I am absolutely sure of. The glass ball of health will shatter, no?"

"Dammit, Kyoya!" She pounded the arm of her cushy sofa. "Stop it! Be reasonable, and...argh, you and her are a real pair, you know that? You both get all depressed and miserable, moaning and groaning about the messes you've become! Why can't you two just move on, live as normal as possible?!"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T." Although he didn't yell, Kyoya's voice was louder than expected. "Do you think I like living like this? It's hell! Where she is, that is where I belong!"

"Then do something about it, or shut up about it!"

He froze, before wiping his glasses. "Haruhi...you don't understand the way things work in the luxurious life we lead."

"Ehhhhhhh?"

He sat back down and rubbed his temples. "This is-how do you commoners say?-coming completely out of left field. I am afraid...no, terrified that she will be forced into an arranged marriage by her father. If I were to marry her, both our families would profit, and we would live in harmony. People like us almost never marry for love. We marry to benefit our families. In several years time, the other hosts will be engaged to the daughters of wealthy business men or prestigious families. I am lucky the girl I am in love with has pure royalty flowing through her veins. My father wouldn't take a second glance at her if she wasn't."

Haruhi frowned. "You want to marry her, senpai?"

"Of course."

"Then do something about it. Look, Tamaki-senpai is in France, yes? Why don't we have him take a peek on Sora and the others, just to see how she's doing. If she's worse than you, you are to board your plane that night. If she's doing fine, then...we can leave her alone for now, until school's over with for her, and she's ready to get married. Even though you think you have lost those glass balls, they are still sitting on the table, waiting for you to start juggling again. Throw yourself back into life, that's what I'm saying."

It was several minutes before Kyoya responded. "That sounds excellent, Haruhi." _The four glass balls...family, friends, health, and integrity...I will soon have all in my hands, juggling like a professional, as Haruhi says._

* * *

Mori sliced through another target, the seventh one in less than thirty seconds. Honey sat quietly against the wall, through with his training for the day. "Takashi?" he asked, fiddling his thumbs.

Mori merely nodded, and continued to twirl his sword.

"What would you say..."

He grunted, taking down two in one shot.

"...if Sora-chan and Kyo-chan were to get married?"

Mori missed the target and sliced cleanly through a post. He ducked as debris collected around him. "Mitsukuni, they are both very young and still in school. Unless..." His expression became murderous and tortured at the same time. "Is she with child?"

Honey looked stricken. "No, no! It's just...Haru-chan sort of visited Kyo-chan today, and he was almost ready to die of heartache, but she saved him. Tama-chan will visit Sora-chan in Italy, and he will report back to us how she is doing."

Mori scowled. "We promised Kyoya to leave her be."

Honey nodded eagerly. "Yes, I know. But he's going back on his word and checking on her."

"That's very dishonorable."

"Ooh, don't say that to his face, Takashi. He'll beat you."

"He will never touch me, I can assure you," Mori chuckled. "But why the sudden subject of matrimony?"

"Kyo-chan swore he will marry her before anyone else. As soon as she is finished with school, he's going to propose to her. He really hopes she'll accept."

_Why wouldn't she? _Mori thought wryly, removing his kendo gear and dressing back in. _I am no longer in the running for her heart. It belongs to Kyoya. If he ever forces her into anything..._

"Takashi." Honey held up his car keys. "Why don't you visit Kyo-chan and get some sense out of him?"

* * *

_Suddenly, a great clap of thunder caused a shiver down the young dancer's spine. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a dark shadow moving swiftly against the wall. _

"_Who's there?" the boy cried out. "Madam Martinez?"_

_A strange gurgling sound had his hair on end._

"_H-hello?"_

_Thunder sounded again. Then, a callused hand fell hard upon his shoulders._

For the second time that day, Kyoya was startled to see he had a visitor. A loud bang disrupted his reading in the library. Glancing up, he saw the Morinozuka heir standing a few feet away, the door quivering from the recent slam. "Mori-senpai," he muttered, fixing his glasses. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He stood, setting the novel down on the sofa. "Did Haruhi?"

BAM. Mori's fist connected with Kyoya's face, causing him to stumble back. Mori shook with indignation. "You bastard. You said you would leave her alone."

Kyoya righted himself, cold fury emanating from him. "I went back on my word. It's torturing me to no extent. I've decided that I must see her, sooner rather than later."

"Oh, really? You're alluding her with false hope. And here you are, saying that Tamaki was leading her on."

"I said no such thing. However, I will not deny my actions. You have absolutely no idea what it feels like to not hold her, to not know if she's okay."

The stoic warrior laughed darkly before sitting in one of the armchairs. "Oh, I think I do. You stole her from me, after all. I will never forgive you for that."

Kyoya winced slightly. He'd near forgotten about their rivalry. "I am sorry for hurting a friend such as yourself. I am not sorry for spying on her. I must know if she's doing fine. I cannot lose her now."

Mori shook his head slowly. "Would you listen to yourself? Not even a year ago, you would have considered this a weakness. An exploit to your enemies. I realize why you're like this."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he said skeptically.

"It's the love you have for her. You have never been in love with anyone before, and not knowing how your loved one is...it's pure torture. I feel this, too. Oh yes, Kyoya," he added, a small smile flickering across his face at the annoyed response Kyoya's face gave. "I am still very much in love with her. Yet I know I don't deserve her, because my love for her clearly isn't as strong as yours. Watch yourself, young heir. Don't allow this love to spiral into obsession."

Kyoya sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I am obsessed with her. I cannot help it."

"Just be careful. I'm dead serious. Think through things carefully before acting upon them."

Tamaki fumbled with his headphones as the plane engines started up. "Tamaki-sama? The plane will be leaving shortly. Be sure you are buckled in safely before departure."

One of the lovely stewardesses came bustling down the aisle. "Can I get you anything, sir?"

"Some iced tea, thank you," he replied, flashing a smile.

* * *

The sun was nowhere to be seen as the plane departed from the runway smoothly. The young Suou heir leaned his head against the window, gazing down at the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triomphe. Straight ahead, he could barely make out the Louvre. Paris seemed like a miniature golf course from this height, with the monuments and the green landscapes. A flock of geese flew past his window.

He sighed. Kyoya was just too dang impatient. Around eight last night, he received a phone call from the Shadow King, and a multitude of orders: leave Paris ASAP, have Genova as the next destination, land before sunrise, locate Sora's private school, and serve as his personal spy. He would be back in Tokyo by noon tomorrow.

If he survived Sora and her wrath if she found out.

"Tamaki-sama? The iced tea?"

He took the tea without speaking. _I have the most horrible feeling. As if I won't be returning to Tokyo for a long time. Or...something bad's going to happen. Not to me, but to someone else. This feeling...what is it?_

A male steward tapped his shoulder. "You can relax now, sir. We won't be arriving for another three hours or so." He adjusted the seat. "There."

Tamaki was still deep in thought as the plane came to a leveled height.


	4. Chapter 25: Enter the Entertainers!

Chapter 25: Enter the Entertainers!

"Anything you can do, I can do better, like washing windows."

"Yeah, right."

"No, seriously. Your catwalk sucks."

"Well, you can't play piano for anything."

"Sometimes, milk shoots out of your nose when you laugh."

"Oh, yeah, well, you wash windows horribly."

"You're the one that got us into this mess."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You just had to badmouth the teacher."

"That's because she totally ignored my raised hand!"

"But you had no need to call her a bitch."

"That was a slip of the tongue."

"What horrible language."

"Like you don't talk bad."

"Oh, I admit I talk bad, but at least I know when to keep my mouth shut."

"Sometimes you don't, you know. If some hot guy happens to walk by..."

"Oh, shut up!"

"You are the biggest flirt in the history of the world!"

"That's different!"

"No, it's not. You call the random guys names. Shall I continue?"

"Stop it, both of you," growled Sora, leaning against the desk, filing her nails. "You both have no clue when to shut up, so I'm telling you now."

Elaina wiped her brow to glare at Sora. "Are you taking Cera's side?"

"No. Just pointing out the facts."

Cera furiously wiped the last window, hurrying her task of window-washing. "Well, you have the facts wrong, honey. I never get us in trouble."

"Yes, you do," Riiko argued, sitting on top of the counter, playing with the class pet, Sparkles the rabbit. "You are the only one that usually gets us into trouble. At least this time, you and Elaina got caught."

Natalia and Alexia were locked in a Speed match. "Hurry up," complained Natalia, slapping down a 3. "This is the fifth game."

Alexia merely laughed as she placed her entire hand down.

Elaina sneered. "It would go so much faster if you all would help..."

Sora scoffed. "No way. You got yourself in this mess, you can get yourself out."

It was the late afternoon, and school had just let out for the last Thursday. Earlier in 8th period, Signora Manet reprimanded Elaina for letting Sparkles out of her cage, causing the low-tempered twin to retaliate with a number of names. Cera accidently tripped the poor woman on her way to write a referral, so the two of them received detention, and the other girls stayed behind out of loyalty.

"When are the others getting here?" asked a tall, handsome boy in the corner, his blond hair falling over one eye. His name was different. Jasper Cassadine, Sora believed it was.

Cera shrugged, removing the latex gloves forced on her. "Not sure, but they should be arriving soon, no doubt."

Sora smirked. "Well, speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear."

Cera stared at her. "**What **are you talking about?"

"Look outside."

* * *

A multitude of boys and girls stood outside of the door, chattering. Five other boys waltzed in the room: one red head, two more blonds, and two brunettes. The red head was Cassius Starvos; the blonds were Dimitri Lerma and Stefan Shalashaska, and the brunettes were Nicholas Cassadine and Carlos Olivera. Including Jasper, all the boys were over six feet tall. Nicholas was tallest at 6'7".

Carlos looked Sora over once, his amber eyes shining with admiration. "Nice outfit, _bella._" He whistled, running his fingers through his slicked-back hair.

Sora pulled on her plaid skirt and white sleeveless shirt, fastening the next two buttons. "Shut it, Carlos. Your slacks and shirt with a black tie? So last week. Besides, this is the uniform, you idiot."

Nicholas snorted, his hazel eyes dancing with laughter, his hair tucked back behind his ears. "Uniform, indeed." His sneer became more pronounced as he looked all of them over. "What on Earth did you do to get D-Hall?"

Cera pouted and flipped her ponytail back onto her shoulders. "None of your concern. Get back to the room, or there will be consequences."

Jasper spoke from the shadows. "Let's go. These girls need a little cleaning to do." His ice blue eyes were filled with amusement. "They're like maids."

Dimitri yawned, stretching his arms. His black eyes were much colder than Stefan's bright gold. "Yeah, let's leave them to their dirty work. I am head, after all." His curly hair made him extremely handsome. "President of the Entertainers!"

Alexia rolled her eyes, pigtails resting behind her ears. "Oh, give it a rest."

Stefan rubbed her shoulders. "Bad day, love?" He smoothed his hair back into place.

She smacked his hands away. "I'm not your girl, Stefan. Hands off."

Natalia stood beside him, anger pulsating from her. She rolled her hair into a bun. "Go away, you guys. Do your jobs."

Carlos slapped her back. "Nice one, pet. You should definitely get an Emmy for that look."

"GO AWAY." Riiko never looked up once, but her voice was dripping with fury. "Get to the room and start entertaining. That's your job, right? Get to it. We'll meet you over there in a while, okay? LEAVE."

Dimitri threw her a look of disdain. "Fine, _bella. _Have it your way. _Arrivederci._"

Nicholas ran his hands through Elaina's hair, who shivered. "Bye, luv."

Stefan leaned forward to kiss Natalia's head. "Get over there soon."

Carlos laughed for one instant before leaving.

Cassius remained with Jasper. His eyes were a dark brown, and filled with boredom, his bronze hair in casual disarray. "Carlos, you coming?"

He nodded once. "In a minute. I must discuss something with Sora."

Cassius shrugged. "Whatever." He slouched off after the others.

Jasper turned his gaze on her. Cera shook her head before standing. "Come on, guys. Let's get a drink before we have to start hosting the men." She and Elaina left together, followed by Alexia and Natalia. Riiko sniffed loudly before exiting.

"No, Jasper." Sora had her back turned to him, her hands clenched into fists.

"I haven't even asked you anything." He lolled in a chair, the perfect picture of ease. "But, since you brought it up..."

"I'm already seeing someone. Someone less disgusting."

"Disgusting? Harsh, _cara. _That hurts."

"NO. No _cara_, no girlfriend. I have a boyfriend."

"Then where is he?"

She stiffened up. "In Japan."

"You have a boyfriend...and he's not even in the same country? On the same continent? _C'est trés rigolo!"_

"Shut up. He's so sweet and kind..." She hadn't even uttered his name, and the hole in her chest threatened to rip further. "I love him."

_That _caught the blond's attention. "You love him? What a ridiculous concept? LOVE!" And he roared with laughter. "Don't women just **love **to throw that around?!"

Sora wiped away a tear before it gave her away. "Whatever, Jasper. I still won't get with you, so deal, you bastard." Mumbling the last word, she turned and headed to the H building.

* * *

Tamaki frantically adjusted the wig as he sat on the couch beside Riiko's, who was chatting with a number of boys. "Eagle Two, do you copy?" he whispered into a hidden microphone.

His new butler, Hakudoshi, replied shortly. "Eagle One, this is Eagle Two. You have to say over, sir, over."

"Sure thing. Over."

"Have you got sight of Carmen Goddess? Over."

"Not yet, but I will. Over." He twitched as a random girl gently touched his shoulder.

"What will I say to young Master Ootori, sir? Over."

"When I see her, I'll tell you. Over."

Riiko passed him a cup of lemonade. "Here, Tama-chan. Have this."

"Why, thank you." He took a sip before spitting it out.

"You make a horrible spy," she giggled. "I won't tell the others."

He noticed the other men had gathered around Alexia and Natalia, who were engaged in their Speed tournament again. "Is it my eyes?"

"They are very bright, Tama-chan. But no. I knew sooner or later, someone will come to spy on us. I just figured it would have been a bit sooner."

"How have things been?"

"Oh, they've been good! Look, about a year ago, we started a club to entertain the bored students who aren't as well off as us, and they have to wait for their parents to pick them up after work."

She gestured to a group of men surrounding Cera, who was absently brushing her hair. "Those guys are the ones easiest to please. So Cera kind of acts like you guys and keeps them occupied with nothing but her looks." She pointed to another couch, where the older twin sat, reading books along with several other students. "Elaina and Natalia simply provide their clientele with books and journals to keep them busy."

She stood and inclined her head. Tamaki rushed to follow her around. "In that area, Alexia usually spends time with her people, talking about personal problems and such. Today, though, she and Natalia have a sort of rivalry going on." Riiko jerked her head to another part of the old auditorium. A group of boys were scattered on several couches, a crowd of girls hovering about them. "They act just like you guys. Each one has a different selling point, and it works to their advantage."

One of the boys, a blond, was softly singing to one of the girls. "Over there is Jasper Cassadine, the Italian equivalent of yourself. He's not the head of the Entertainers, but he's just that princely figure type. In fact, he's the Cassadine heir, only a step below true royalty like Sora." She scowled as she glared across the room to one of the brunettes. "That's Carlos Olivera. He's what we call the Bad Boy stereotype. Huge and bulky, he is one of the rare finds at our school. He gets a lot of requests.

"Over there is Nicholas Cassadine, Jasper's younger brother. He's a little taller than his brother, and uses that to play basketball. He's the Athlete." Several girls squealed as he flexed one of his arms. "The two blonds by the stage are Stefan Shalashaska and Dimitri Lerma. Dimitri is the head of our organization. Stefan's the one with the longer hair. He's the Foreigner and Dimitri is the Bookworm."

She smiled as she gestured to the stage steps, where five girls hovered around another boy. "He's Cassius Starvos, only son of the Italian director. He's very quiet, so we gave him the unusual Punkboy type." She twirled. "And we, Tama-chan, are the Entertainers!"

Tamaki stared in astonishment. "I see. THAT'S SO COOL!!" He picked Riiko up and spun her around. "RIIKO, YOU ARE JUST SO KAWAII!"

"Finally arrived have you, _ojisama_? Took you long enough." Sora threw her arms around him, throwing the black wig into the air. "Tamaki, I can't believe it! You're here!"

He held her in an exuberant bear-hug. "My sweet niece, it has been far too long!"

Sora let go. "How have you been?" she gasped breathlessly.

"Fine, fine. And you?"

"Mm, I've been better. Listen, the girls and I are going shopping for graduation! Want to join us?"

"OH, MY DARLING NIECE, HOW COULD I REFUSE?!" It seemed Tamaki had forgotten about the mission altogether.


	5. Chapter 26: A Dent in a Black Mercedes

Chapter 26: A Dent In A Mercedes-Benz

Sora couldn't be restrained as she, Tamaki and the other girls strolled down Caramel Beach, school long forgotten as their conversation swirled. Bouncing around, she had the biggest smile on her face. "I completely forgot about your birthday," she babbled, "but I told you your present counts as two. Anyway, how's your vacation going? Good? Bad? It must be good, considering I'm here and everything. What about Antoinette? Is she behaving herself? Jasper misses playing with her. Maybe, when I visit, I'll take him to see her. I swear he hasn't stopped growing. Did Hikaru and Kaoru give him growth pills or something?"

Cera patted her back slowly. "Calm down, Sora. Don't go 100 miles an hour."

Tamaki loosely held her hand as he laughed. "No, they didn't. Maybe it's genetics. I love my car-it's so fast!-and Antoinette is being good. I really miss Jasper, too, and my vacation's much better now that I know you're here, safe and sound."

Riiko jumped onto his back. "Why didn't Kyo-chan come, too?"

Sora glanced in another direction.

"He was very busy with college applications, and I was already in Europe, so it seemed 'logical' that I stop by."

"Doesn't he miss her?" Alexia asked, playing with her pigtails.

_It's like I'm not even in the vicinity._

"Of course. Haruhi slapped some sense into him, though."

"He is okay, right?" Natalia tilted her head sideways, anxious.

"Yes," said Tamaki. "He's been better, but he's getting there."

_I feel so rotten to the core. I practically destroyed my true love. _

"That's good to hear," remarked Elaina. "How are the others? We've asked a million times, but we never get a good reply."

"Everyone's fine. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are planning out their trip to here, Hikaru and Kaoru are forever busy with their mother, and I am busy with my own." His face fell. "She's not feeling too healthy. I think my surprise visit cheered her some. But my father still refuses to allow me to live with her, even call her."

Sora squeezed his fingers gently. "He'll come around, Tamaki. I know it. It's taken my father several years to reach the conclusion that he hardly cares for us anymore. My outburst at school woke him up, and my little encounter with Yoshio Ootori opened his eyes. Now, he hardly ever leaves me alone. Consider this little excursion a privilege."

Riiko giggled. "He's so overprotective now, Sora was almost unable to join the Entertainers!"

Tamaki looked back at Sora. "Why did you join?"

She shrugged. "I needed to get my mind off of some things, and joining a club sounded fun. I persuaded the others to do so, as well."

"Sora, sometimes I wonder..."

"What?"

"If you were placed on this earth for our guidance." He paused his walking, staring out over the ocean. "You honestly don't know what it means to all of us to have you as a friend. Mori and Kyoya weren't the only ones that fell in love with you. In a way, we all have." Suddenly, he embraced her, and Riiko hopped off his back. "We're a family, and you've become one of us."

Natalia laughed heartily, and sang a few words from a popular kids' series.

_As an egg you were a beauty  
__But now you're a real cutie  
__And we brought you to our valley somehow_

Elaina took the cue and continued.

_Though you look like you  
__We think you'll like us, too  
_'_Cause we're a family and you're one of us now_

Sora let go of Tamaki's hand as the Italian Cavalry circled around him, dancing.

_We're a family and you're one of us now  
__We're a family and you're one of us now  
__Though you look like you  
__We think you'll like us, too  
_'_Cause we're a family and you're one of us now_

Cera unceremoniously jumped onto a big rock and spun her arms wildly.

_I don't see why we can't be  
__The best friends by and by  
__You teach me to be scary  
__And I teach you to fly...  
__I teach you to fly_

Grinning, Riiko yanked on Tamaki's arm and pulled him toward the water.

_Huhhhh?  
__What about the water?  
__It's fun to get wet  
__I can take the baby for a swim, swim, swim_

Alexia picked her up and put her on her shoulders.

_Take it easy  
__Take it slow  
__You're excited  
__Don't forget he's just a baby  
__You don't wanna frighten him  
__Baby, you don't wanna frighten him_

Everyone swirled and twirled around him as Tamaki spun, confused.

_We're a family and you're one of us now  
__We're a family and you're one of us now  
__Though you look like you  
__We think you'll like us, too  
_'_Cause we're a family and you're one of us now_

Sora dragged Tamaki away from the sand to a shaded area with palm trees. She hopped onto a fallen trunk, patting the space beside her for him to sit down.

_You can hang around with me  
__Even though you're not royalty  
__See me be real strong_

She ripped off a branch and broke it into pieces

_Little boy, hee hee  
__Aren't you happy you were born?  
__In our gang, come along_

Now the girls joined them on the fallen tree, laughing and jumping and singing.

_Come along  
_'_Cause we're a family and you're one of us now  
__We're a family and you're one of us now  
__Though you look like you  
__We thing you'll like us, too  
_'_Cause we're a family and you're one of us now_

* * *

Riiko froze as a jingle rang out. "OOH! ICE CREAM! LEXI, ICE CREAM!" She jumped off of Alexia's shoulders and raced down the crowded sidewalk. Sora and Tamaki groaned. "We'll get her," they flatly volunteered together.

Alexia nodded as Cera spotted yet another shop with cute purses in it, dragging the twins along.

Weaving between people, Sora was painfully reminded of the night in Shibuya, where Kyoya saved her from a great fall. She closed her eyes in response as Tamaki dashed to catch Riiko, who was glaring down the road at the fading truck.

"Got you," he gasped, clutching his sides.

Riiko eyed him carefully. "Tama-chan, you're out of shape."

* * *

"OH MY GOSH, THAT PURSE IS SO ADORABLE!!" squealed the Russian duchess as she examined the fine black leather closely. "I ADORE ANY AND ALL LOUIS VATON!!"

Elaina browsed the belt section. "Not bad. Too much sequins and sparkles, though."

Natalia held up a purple wallet with a huge clutch on the top. "Isn't it cute? Think I should get it?"

"If you want it to match your purse, go for it." Elaina foraged through the belts, searching for a much needed plain black leather one.

Cera scrambled to the counter, a credit card in her hand. "I'll take this, please."

The friendly woman behind the counter nodded and rang it up. "That'll be seven hundred euros, please."

Standing a few feet behind her, Natalia stared as one of the new Mercedes S55 AMG series roared down the street. "He is going way too fast," she muttered to Elaina, who failed dismally in her search for a belt.

"I know. People think these streets are the Autobahn or something." The elder twin dug in her purse for a tissue as she felt a sneeze coming on. "But the police should catch them in no time."

* * *

Sora tied her hair back into a loose ponytail on her neck as the sun beat down on her. "Geez, will you hurry up, Tamaki?" she gasped as Riiko bounced up and down impatiently.

Tamaki glanced up from the magazine kiosque. "Princess, you must learn patience," he teased lightly, taking one of them. "Now, I think this one will do me justice."

Riiko aimed her foot at his shin. "Tama-chan, it's boiling hot out here. If you don't hurry..."

He laughed. "You, too, must learn the art ofOW!" Riiko took aim and kicked hard. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled, attracting the attention of several shopkeepers.

Sora sighed and leaned against the lamppost. "Such juveniles."

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!"

A man dressed in a grey sweat suit sprinted out from behind a jewelry stand. "Hah, sucker!" he cackled, taking off down the walkway.

The elderly woman shook her head back and forth. "He stole my necklace!"

Sora was after him in an instant. "Stop, thief!"

"Sora-chan, no!" Riiko dropped her magazine and raced after her, Tamaki following close behind. "SORA, WAIT!"

"I ORDER YOU TO HALT, SORA!"

A confused Alexia rushed over to the now sprinting King. "Tamaki, what happened?"

"Sora took off after a thief!"

"Oh no, not again!"

As the thief rounded another crowded corner, Sora banged into someone head on. "Sorry!" she yelled, apologizing to the bewildered and irritated crossing guard. "Have to catch a guy!"

The man caught sight of her and ran over the crosswalk, letting go of the necklace he held.

Sora moved aside a young girl and reached the fallen article. She swooped to scoop it up.

"Gotcha!" She turned and waved to Tamaki and Riiko, who'd appeared on the corner opposite of her. "Guys! I GOT IT!"

"SORA!!" Natalia stared, horrified, at something beyond Sora's shoulder.

"Huh? What?" She turned her head slightly to the left.

All she heard was a screech, followed by an inhuman thump, then everything faded to black.

* * *

"OH MY GOD, NO!" Tamaki and Riiko were the first to reach her, as the driver of the Mercedes the others had seen earlier stepped out of the vehicle. Alexia hurried to seize him by the scruff of his collar.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I'm sorry! I...I didn't realize...I...I..."

"DO YOU REALIZE WHO YOU JUST HIT?!" She neither cared that the perpetrator was scared speechless nor that he was severely bruised by the pole he crashed into after the failed swerve.

"Oh, my word-"

"Did you see how fast he was going?"

"The poor girl!"

"Is she going to make it?"

People gathered on the sidewalk as Riiko's cries filled the air. Shoppers and workers alike stood on the sidewalk, standing on tiptoe to catch a glimpse.

"Is that...the Genova princess?!"

"That driver's in a world of hurt..."

"Is she going to make it?"

"Is she going to make it?"

"Is she going to make it?"

It proved to be too much for Cera. Elaina caught the fainting duchess, and Natalia whipped out her cell phone. "Hello? I need an ambulance NOW! We're on the corner of..."

Tamaki fell to his knees as Riiko knelt by the young royal's head, screaming. "SORA! DON'T DO THIS! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! SORA!!" She hesitated, remembering she was not to touch or move anyone at the scene of an accident. "Oh, no, Sora, no! Sora, please, please! SORA, PLEASE!" She sobbed into her hands. "Sora...!"

Teardrops gushed down his face as Tamaki stared at her still form. _There's blood...so much blood...her head will need to be bandaged...and her ribs are probably cracked, as well...no, no, no...this can't be happening...and her arm's all wrong...so is her leg...god, so much blood...and there's a big bruise across her forehead...please, let there be no permanent head trauma...her eyes are closed...no...no no no no no...Sora, please...Oh, God. Please, no._

He spoke the words aloud. "Please, no...please, Sora..."

"SORA!" wailed Alexia, letting go of the frozen yet stammering driver, flinging her arms around Elaina, who was still standing shocked, Cera out cold in her arms and Natalia requesting police officers and another ambulance, tears streaming down her face as well.

Tamaki stood and scooped Riiko into his arms, Sora still motionless on the street, and started off to the direction of their awaiting limo. King Takimaru needed to be informed of his daughter's situation and condition. Riiko and the others needed to calm down, for everyone's sake.

And then there was the matter of telling the Shadow King, something he truly dreaded doing.

* * *

"Kyoya-bocchama?" called one of his maids as he typed an essay for his applications. "Tamaki-sama's on the phone. He says it's urgent." She held a cordless in her hand.

Honey piped up. "Ooh, I bet he wants us to go over there!"

Mori raised an eyebrow at Kyoya, who took a sip of his coffee.

Hikaru and Kaoru gave him the thumbs-up. "Go get it, Kyoya-senpai!"

Haruhi glanced up from her book, a slight frown on her face. "Well, answer it."

Kyoya chuckled and stretched his fingers for the phone, his other hand clasped around his mug. Smirking, he greeted the King. "Hello, Tamaki. What can I do for you?"

The other watched as his features changed from pleasant to blank to genuine shock in a matter of seconds. His mouth dropped open. Finally, his mug shattered as he dropped it onto the floor, a frozen look of horror on his face.

Mori snatched the phone from his loose hand. "Tamaki. Speak."

"Mori-senpai..." The phone crackled with the long distance.

"You're breaking up."

"Sora...hospital...hit...here...now..." The line went completely dead. Mori turned his piercing gaze on Kyoya. The other hosts stood and leaned in closer.

"Kyoya." His voice rang with authority. "What. Did. He. Say?"

The Shadow King's eyes widened as he stared at Mori. "Sora."

"What about Sora?"

"She's in the hospital."

"Why?" Now he was deeply concerned, and the other hosts held their breath.

"Hit."

"By whom?"

_...No. She can't. She won't._

"By whom or what, Kyoya?"

"An hour ago...she was trying to catch a thief...and a car hit her."

Mori clenched his jaw. _Sora. _"Then we leave immediately, to Italy. Get a few things together. Meet at the airport no later than eight. Mitsukuni."

Honey jumped in surprise. "Yes, Takashi?"

"Gather some clothes. Now."

Honey snatched up Bun-Bun and raced out the door. Hikaru and Kaoru left without warning. Mori hit Kyoya sharply on the side of his head. "Kyoya."

He snapped out of his reverie. "I know." He adjusted his glasses and ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

As soon as he was sure he was alone, Mori broke down on the sofa.


End file.
